


Just A Little Crush

by rsadelle



Category: Blue Crush (2002)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-18
Updated: 2002-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't say anything about it, but one night she brings a girl home to her workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Crush

She doesn't say anything about it, but one night she brings a girl home to her workshop. The girl isn't much, just some Barbie on vacation who thinks it's fun to slum it with a local girl.

She has one of Anne Marie's boards up on a frame. It's smooth but unpainted. She drapes the Barbie's legs on either side of it and goes down on her. The curve of the board tips the girl's head up so she can watch.

The girl leaves early in the morning, but Eden likes it so much she does it again every chance she gets. Always the same type of girl--even tan, bleach blond hair, blue eyes. She's the smart one, and she knows what she's doing. She knows that the girls she brings home are Anne Marie without the drive. She knows that what she likes about them is that they're versions of Anne Marie who will let her fuck them. She likes it when she can make them scream.

No one says anything about it, and she thinks maybe no one notices.

"Ho Barbie gone home?" Anne Marie asks her one morning when she's blearily looking through the fridge for something to eat.

She wants to make a snide comment, but she doesn't actually know the girl's name. "Yeah," she says shortly.

"You could do better," Anne Marie tells her.

She grabs for some juice and drinks the end of it straight out of the bottle. "Yeah, whatever."

Anne Marie closes the fridge door and leans back on it. "There are lots of girls out there."

Eden drops the juice bottle into the trash. "None of them surf," she says, and pushes past Anne Marie to get out of the kitchen.


End file.
